Code Lyoko: The Lost Code
by Thisguy720
Summary: ON HIATUS: The supercomputer is turned back on and with it new challenges that may drive the Lyoko Warriors to defeat. Will they be strong enough to defend the world again.
1. Jeremie's Nightmare

At night a young blonde boy is sleeping in his dorm room. The room is dark with a thin light trying to emerge from under the closed door. The boy starts to smile in his sleep, enjoying the dreams in his head. In the dream the boy is in a field of flowers with a young pink haired girl. The girl giggles and runs off towards a hill in the distance. As she reaches the top she is met by three other kids. They all start to laugh and motion the blonde boy to join them. As he gets to get closer to them the laughter stops. The kids begin to show a symbol in their eyes as they walk towards the blonde boy. The grass begins to die leaving only the charred earth exposed. The once bright and clear sky turns black and a typhoon begins in the dark clouds the now fill the air. Out of the typhoon comes a shadowy figure with the same insignia on its chest. It gets closer to the blonde boy, closely followed with the three kids. Fear now fill the boys eyes. He turns and begins to run. He is having a harder and harder time seeing, a dense fog is now filling the air. The boy stops as a crack in the ground shoots in front of him. The ground begins to open wide, a black abyss is staring right back at him, the damaged earth calling out for him to save it. The boy turns back around to try and escape it. He finds the shadowy figure by itself now. The boy looks and finds the girl to his right dangerously close to the ledge. The girl calls out to the blonde boy. "Jeremie please help" She reaches out to him. He screams back "Aelita no!" He begins to run towards her. As he gets closer the ground begins to shake and crack. As he reaches the her the ground breaks off and the kids fall into the black. The girls voice echo's back "Jeremie!". The boy falls to his knees and whispers to himself. "Aelita no". The boy is jerked to his feet, he turns to find the shadowy figure once more. He stares at the figure as it turns into an exact copy of the boy. The new figure begins to speak. "This is your fault Jeremie." The boy cries back "No don't say that". "It is your fault Jeremie, you weren't fast enough, you weren't smart enough" The new figure begins to walk toward Jeremie, Jeremie starts to back up until he reaches the ledge. The new figure then picks up Jeremie by his shirt. "All of this is your fault". The figure releases Jeremie and he falls into the abyss, screaming "Nooo!" as he falls farther and farther.

Jeremie shoots up from his bed and sits up, tears streaming down his face. He rubs the tears out of his eyes and stands up. He puts some shoes on and gently opens his door. The lights in the hallway were now off, he looks up and down the hall making sure no one was around. Jeremie leaves his room and shuts the door ever so quietly. Turning left, Jeremie walks down the long dark hallway, soon coming to a staircase on his right. He climbs the stairs and turns left back down another hallway. Halfway in he stops at a door, again making sure no one is around he gently opens the door and peeks inside. Aelita is sleeping softly in her bed, the covers just reaching her neck with her hands covering part of her face. Jeremie sighs deeply and makes his way back to his room. He sits down in his computer chair and turns on his monitor.

After a few minutes the computer finally loads up completely and Jeremie regains his control. He loads up a web browser and starts to surf the web. A box appears on the screen, it has a Red top marked Faceback. With a girls picture and a name beside it. "From Magali De Vasseur to Odd Della Robbia, Message: Meet me at lunch tomorrow". Jeremie grumbles and closes the box.

"I thought I told Odd not to keep himself signed in on my computer."

Jeremie looks at the time, "5:35, might as well try and get some sleep."

Jeremie shuts off his monitor and lays back down. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep again.

Few hours past and Jeremie is shook up. He opens his eyes and reaches for his glasses on the desk. After adjusting to the light he finds two boys in his room. One boy has long blonde hair spiked to a peak, with a splotch of purple in the center. He is wearing a purple hooded sweatshirt with a pink shirt underneath, purple bell-bottoms, and dark red-orange shoes. The other boy has short brown hair and is dressed in a black shirt under an army jacket, with black shoes and blue jeans.

"Wake up Jeremie you missed breakfast" Odd throws the last piece of his croissant in his mouth and begins chewing while he talks " So why didn't you wake up"

"Odd could you stop your getting food all over me." Ulrich wipes his jacket clean of Odd germs

Jeremie gets up and rubs his head "I just couldn't sleep" he begins to remember the violent dream that shook him awake. He shakes his head and starts to get dressed. "So what are we doing today"

Odd and Ulrich look at each other and shrug their shoulders "I don't know but its Sunday we can do whatever we want" Odd starts to jump around the room.

"Odd could you stop before you break something" Jeremie starts to put on some socks.

Odd continues to jump around and knocks into Jeremie's desk throwing his alarm clock to the floor breaking it.

"Too late" Ulrich walks over to Jeremie

Odd picks up the pieces to the clock and attempts to put it back together while Ulrich and Jeremie talk.

"So do you want to go into the town or something" Ulrich shoves his hands in his pockets

"Yeah we could see a movie or something" Jeremie laughs a little bit. He is fully dressed now, wearing dark red long-sleeve shirt, brown pants with light blue stripes going down the side of the legs, and dark blue shoes.

Odd is ruffling through some of Jeremie's desk drawers looking for something. With the broken clock in one hand Odd finally finds what he was looking for, tape. He pulls the tape apart with his mouth and starts to wrap it around the clock.

"Yeah lets go meet Aelita and Yumi and we'll go" The two turn to leave when they find Odd in front of them holding out the clock engulfed in tape.

The two look at each other and laugh

"Its ok Odd I can just get a new one" Jeremie continues to laugh as he walks past Odd with Ulrich close behind

"Whatever I think it's great" Odd places it back on Jeremies desk and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes the three find their way outside to the pavilion. A complete open space with multiple walkways back to the school and various trees to supply trees as well as a few benches. As they walk out various conversations are heard, along with kids laughing and yelling. They make their way to a group of vending machines. Odd and Ulrich lean against a wall while Jeremie places a coin inside trying to decide what to get. Odd and Ulrich see two girls making their way to them. One is a bit taller with black hair that is half-long black,and heads back and to the sides. She is dressed in a long-sleeved shirt with an extra large neck hole. Her pants cut off halfway between her ankles and knees. Her shoes are pinkish reddish sneakers. The other girl has short pixie cut pink hair and is dressed in a dark purple dress that comes to her knees with light pink quarter length leggings underneath. She also has on boots with a color of a deep red. The girl in black walks over to Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey guys whats up"

Ulrich greets her first "Hey Yumi, just waiting for Einstein over there" He motions to Jeremie still at the vending machines with his thumb"

Odd goes to talk to the girl with pink hair when she puts a finger to her lips and whispers "Shh"

She walks behind Jeremie and throws her hands over his eyes. "Guess who" She starts to giggle

Jeremie grabs her hands and smiles, "Hmm Odd, no wait Yumi, wait don't tell me" Jeremie turns around and moves her hands away "Hi Aelita"

"Hi Jeremie, Yumi told me about that"

"I figured" Jeremie picks up his drink and walks over to the others with Aelita.

"So what are we doing today" Yumi looks around

"Well we were thinking of going into town for a little bit maybe see a movie or just walk around or something"

"That sounds like fun Ulrich" Aelita smiles with excitement.

"So off we go" Odd begins to lead the way away from their spot when he walks right into a great burly man. Dressed in a red tracksuit, brown pants and a headband holding his hair up the man stands in front of Odd with his arms crossed and an eye brow raised.

"Oh hi Jim, we were just" Odd puts his arm behind his head

"Just planning something I know" Jim leans in towards Odd

"Who us we would never, as a matter of fact we were just going to" Odd trails off and looks to the others trying to think of something.

As if on cue Jeremie walks over to Odd and places his hand on his shoulder. Odd sighs in relief.

"We were just going to the library Jim, Mrs. Hertz is giving a test today and they asked if I could teach them what they need to know"

"Well uhm very well then carry on" Jim salutes the two boys and walks off.

Odd and Jeremie breathe in relief.

"Nice job Jeremie" Yumi walks next to Jeremie and puts her hand on his shoulder

"So come on already" Odd starts to walk again. With the others close behind.

As they near a lush green forest a tall black haired girl is found with her arms crossed behind her.

The group groans as they begin to walk past her.

She is dressed in a pink shirt and jeans, with hair clips holding her hair out of her face. She moves next to Ulrich and begins to walk next to her.

Ulrich rolls his eyes and continues to walk

"So Ulrich do you want to"

"No Sissi" The group continues to walk through the woods leaving Sissi by herself in disappointment.

The group walks through the forest and soon come to an opening in a fence leading to the street. The group turns onto the street and heads downtown. The street is open and busy. Cars are driving past in all different shapes, sizes and colors. The street is full of people walking around the group. The street becomes more commercial with the growth of shops and little family owned restaurant. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are leading the way with Jeremie and Aelita close behind. Aelita grabs Jeremies arm and pulls him closer smiling. Jeremie blushes and grabs her hand.

Odd looks behind and turns away. "The two lovebirds are getting cozy"

"Let them be, its about time they got together anyway" Yumi looks at Jeremie and Aelita and looks back to Ulrich. The two look away. Odd runs over to a nearby store and looks in the window.

"Hey look at the new TV's." He motions the group to join him. "Cool."

Jeremie and Aelita meet the others in front of the store. As the group turns away and starts to walk back down the street Jeremie continues to stare at the TV's. Jeremie watches as a red symbol flashes on the screen. Jeremie freezes in fear.

Aelita stops when she notices that Jeremie isn't moving. "Jeremie whats wrong" The group turns around and looks to Jeremie.

Jeremie shakes his head and lets go of Aelita "I forgot I have to hand something in for science class, I'll meet up with you guys later" Jeremie starts to run down the way they came.

"Jeremie wait" Aelita reaches out to grab Jeremie with no effect. She puts her head down. The gang soon comes to her side, Yumi places a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong"

"No Aelita, its Jeremie. Maybe he is just nervous"

"I guess" The four turn around and start walking again.

Jeremie runs into an entrance of a large abandoned factory. He stops at a ledge and looks at the entire factory. After not finding anything Jeremie jumps off the ledge towards a rope hanging from the ceiling and slides sown to the ground. He walks into a nearby elevator and presses the button sending the elevator down. Jeremie is nervous and shaking until the door opens. He runs to the computer screen located in the center of the room. He stands in shock.

"No how is this possible" Jeremie runs his fingers through his hair. He sits in the chair and puts his head down. "What am I going to do" He picks his head up and starts to type. "I never thought I would have to do this again."

After a few minutes Jeremie stops typing and rubs his hand through his hair. "Nothing"

Jeremie gets up and goes back into the elevator. As it descend again Jeremie is haunted by the fear of a n old enemy. When the doors open, Jeremie walks out and looks at the huge system controlling the supercomputer. The doors slam shut scaring Jeremie. He looks at the doors and then back at the system. As he stares at the system a black shadow grows out of it and stands in front of Jeremie. Jeremie stands in fear as the figure morphs into a darker version of himself. Jeremie backs up to the door and tries to open it with no luck. The figure begins to speak while a red symbol continues to send fear into Jeremie's mind

"This world will fall and it will be all your fault" The figure gets closer to Jeremie and grabs him. As the figure gets a hold on Jeremie, Jeremie's vision goes black.

He wakes up in a clean white nurses station, surrounded by all his friends. "What where am i"

"Oh Jeremie I was so scared" Aelita leans over Jeremie's bed and hugs him

Ulrich starts to talk "You're in the infirmary, we found you in the factory."

"What were you even doing there" Yumi adds in

"Well I was checking something and I guess I fell" Jeremie rolls out of bed "So can I leave now"

"There's the Einstein we know lets go" Odd pulls him up and the group leaves the infirmary"

The group is walking down the hall

"So Jeremie are you going to tell us why you went to the factory?" Ulrich starts.

Jeremie thinks for a few minutes before answering "I was looking for parts for a new robot"

"Seems believable enough" Odd starts to laugh as the group reaches a stairwell.

Yumi starts down the stairs "Ok I'll see you guys later, parents are going to freak.

"Hey Jeremie can I talk to you"

"Sure Aelita" The two start walking toward Jeremie's room.

"Sure we'll stay here" Odd and Ulrich look at each other

"So what now"

Odd drugs his shoulders and the two walk down the hall

Jeremie and Aelita are in front of Jeremie's room

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing at the factory"

"I told you I was looking for parts for my robot"

"Jeremie I can always tell when you're lieing" Aelita smirks at him

"Well uhm" Jeremie blushes

Aelita continues to stare at him

"I needed to make sure the supercomputer was off"

"Why would it be on"

"I don't know I just needed to make sure"

"Ok"

Aelita then gets closer to Jeremie and kisses him on the cheek. The two blush and smile

"Good night Jeremie" Aelita runs off

"Good night Aelita" Jeremie goes in his room and lays on his bed. "I guess it was nothing" Jeremie drifts to sleep. As Jeremie sleeps a symbol flashes on his computer as if it was watching his every move.


	2. An Enemy's Return

Aelita is sitting on her bed with her phone glued to her ear. She has an oversized pink shirt same as she has always wore. A fine light glows in her room from a nearby lamp. Her room is small, but it never dampens her spirits. In fact not much ever did. She was always hopeful and cheery as was her nature. On the other end of the phone was Yumi. Yumi was also laying on her bed dressed in a black shirt and red shorts. Her room is larger then the rooms at Kadic. She has many posters around her room. She also has a desk with a joining mirror that contains all of her more personal items. Like Jeremie she also has a pictures of the group. One with all of them together and another with just her and Ulrich.

"So Aelita can you believe that it has been almost two years since we first found you"

"No I can't. The whole thing is pretty amazing"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that we beat Xana"

"Me either, their were times when I didn't think so"

"Yeah but you know Jeremie would never let you down like that"

"Yeah" Aelita giggles a little bit "He's pretty great" Aelita gets quiet for a moment "Hey Yumi"

"Yeah

"Does it seem like Jeremie is trying to push us away?" Aelita stays silent, her heart beating in her chest.

"Well he has been distancing himself from us lately, and from what Ulrich tells me he isn't sleeping much"

"I hope he's ok" A tear develops in Aelita's eye, she quickly wipes it away "I don't know what I'd do without him"

"None of us would, we're a family Aelita"

"I know, thanks Yumi" Aelita rubs more tears from her eyes and continues to talk to Yumi.

Meanwhile in Jeremie's room. He is typing away at his computer. The room is dark, the monitor giving a life to the dull, dark room. Jeremie types a few lines of code and then deletes it. He runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm never going to figure this out. Its hopeless". Jeremie pushes away from the computer and grabs a photo on the end-table next to him. A picture of him and his friends. "I have to keep trying, I have to be ready for anything". A little voice in his head begins to emerge

"Remember, the faster you rebuild Lyoko, the faster you can combat Xana"

"right, I have to do it, as fast as I can from scratch." Jeremie shakes his head and looks around the room. He then turns around and gets back to his project.

Hours past and daylight soon breaks through the blinds in Jeremie's room. The light shines in his eyes and he slowly gets up. His hair is all over and his glasses are on the floor. He stretches and puts his glasses on his face and walks outside to the hall. Many kids are running back and forth from their rooms to the showers and back. Jeremie bypasses all of them and walks down a nearby flight of stairs. He soon makes his way to the cafeteria and gets on the lunch line. His eyes still half closed. Getting some food he walks over to the table where his friends were sitting, almost knocking over a couple kids in the process.

"Hey Jeremie" Ulrich sits down just as Jeremie did. Odd and Aelita are already at the table.

"Looks like someone didn't get any sleep last night." Odd shoves some more of his eggs in his mouth.

"Yeah I couldn't get to sleep" Jeremie opens a milk carton and takes a sip.

"So Jeremie are you ready for Mrs. Hertz' test today" Ulrich has one arm resting on the table while having his fork in the other.

Jeremie puts his head down and puts his head on top. Jeremie groans "I completely forgot about it"

"Don't worry Einstein so did i" Odd laughs and tries to reassure Jeremie

"Odd when do you ever remember to study" Aelita starts to laugh

Odd's smile fades as he tries to remember, counting on his fingers

"Ok we'll be here for a while" Ulrich finishes his breakfast.

"Yeah" Aelita turns back to Jeremie "So Jeremie do you want to hang out after class today" Aelita brushes her hair behind her ears.

"Sorry Aelita I got a project to finish tonight, maybe some other time" Jeremie gets up "I better go" He walks away

Aelita carries a face of disappointment she looks down to her food.

Odd gets up and puts a hand on her shoulder "I'll go and talk to him" Odd tries to cheer her up. He drinks the last of his milk and runs out of the cafeteria trying to catch up to Jeremie.

"Come on Aelita lets go and find Yumi before class starts"

Aelita nods and follows Ulrich outside.

Meanwhile Jeremie finally catches up to Jeremie. "Hey Jeremie wait up."

"Huh, what do you want Odd" Jeremie turns around stopping Odd rather abruptly

Odd looks at Jeremie with a face of confusion then turns back to himself. "Oh well why didn't you want to go with Aelita"

Jeremie goes to speak but is interrupted

"I mean come on don't you like her anymore"

"That's not it I just..."

"I mean if you don't like her anymore you should let her go"

"Stop it!" Jeremie's voice gets louder, nearby students stop and look in his direction. Jeremie stays in silence until the people around him walk away. His voice turns into a soft whisper. "Don't say that Odd." Jeremie looks down.

"Look you just got to show how much she means to you" Odd puts a hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"Yeah you're right for once Odd" Jeremie sighs "I'll see you later" Jeremie walks down the hall

Odd puts his hands in his pockets and walks back down the hall.

In Mrs. Hertz's class. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich along with the rest of their class await the test.

Mrs. Hertz is passing papers around the room.

"Ok class, this should only be review. Keep your eyes on your own papers, Odd"

Odd looks up in confusion "Huh" The class starts to laugh

"Settle down, settle down" Mrs. Hertz walks to the front of the room "Good luck"

The class is filled with the scattered noise of pen hitting paper. After a few minutes Jeremie gets up and walks over to Mrs. Hertz' desk. He hands her his paper and leaves the room.

"Brainiac" Odd whispers as Jeremie leaves.

Moments later Aelita gets up, hands her test to Hertz and leaves the room. She looks up and down the hall, trying to find Jeremie. She runs up some stairs and finds his room. She opens the door and to her surprise did not find Jeremie. She hears a beep coming from Jeremie's massive computer system. She enters the room, closes the door and sits in his chair. As she operates the computer, a barrage of windows and lines of code flood the screen.

"What is this" Aelita leans in to the screen and reads the top "Project Lyoko, Jeremie what have you been up to"

As Aelita continues to read the screen Jeremie comes in. Scaring Aelita and making her jump. She grabs her chest and sighs "Oh Jeremie I was looking for you."

Jeremie walks to his bed and shoves a shopping bag under his bed and then goes over to his screen and shuts it off "Aelita what are you doing in here"

Aelita's smile soon fades "Well I was looking for you and" She turns to the screen "What is this project you're working on"

"Its nothing, don't you have class or something"

Aelita gets up and walks out "Fine goodbye Jeremie" tears start to form in her eyes.

"Aelita wait" He walks toward the door but is stopped by the voice in his head again. "Leave her, you have more important things to complete." He shakes his head and turns back to his computer. "Right I have to go."

Aelita is sitting on the bottom of the stairs crying. Ulrich and Yumi are walking down the hall when they see Aelita. They run towards her. Yumi sits next to her and holds her, Ulrich stands next to them.

"Aelita what happened"

"It's Jeremie, something is wrong with him."

"Lets go find him and see whats really up with him.

In Jeremie's room, Jeremie's fingers are flying on his keyboard, creating only a blur. Jeremie starts to think to himself

"How am I doing this so quickly"

"Cause you have me"

"And who are you"

"An acquaintance."

"How do you know Xana is going to come back"

"Because I know"

"But how can I trust you"

"You have to, and look with my help you finished it in half the time"

"You're right, I'll copy it to a CD and go upload it to the supercomputer"

"Yes the faster you do that the faster I can come back"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I'll show you"

As the CD ejects out of the modem Jeremie stands up and holds his head in pain. He screams as his eyes shift from his to a symbol of an old enemy of his.

"Xana no!" Jeremie moves around the room making a mess as Xana gains control. The bed is thrown, Jeremie's dresser is pulled apart, papers are thrown across the room. A few minutes of Jeremie screaming result in Xana's complete control of Jeremie. A deep black symbol of Xana glows in his eyes. He grabs the CD and runs out of the room. As the evil Jeremie leaves down the hall, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi enter Jeremie's destroyed room. Odd soon enters. Aelita covers her mouth in shock. Ulrich walks to Jeremie's bed thrown off to the side.

"What happened here" Odd looks at the damage around the room.

"I don't know but look at this." Yumi sits in Jeremie's chair and looks through his computer. Ulrich and Odd walk over and lean over to the computer.

"Looks like Einstein was working on a new project"

"Yeah and look at the name" Ulrich points to the top of the screen and Yumi reads it.

"Project Lyoko, that must be why Jeremie has been distancing himself"

Aelita walks over to the bed once was and finds a little white shopping bag. She opens it and finds a necklace, a silver heart with pink words along the top.

"Whats that" Odd walks over to Aelita making Ulrich and Yumi look as well.

"Its a necklace, and it says" Aelita reads the inscription along the top "You are my one, my only, my angel."

Aelita pauses and gentle sobs "Oh Jeremie"

"Guys I think we should go to the factory"

The group looks to Yumi.

"You're right, its the only place Jeremie would go". The group nods and runs out of the room. Aelita is the last one to leave as she put Jeremie's necklace on.

Meanwhile at the factory the evil Jeremie is typing at the computer.

"And now to upload the sector" The evil Jeremie gives off a devilish laugh and watches as his program is uploaded.

The elevator opens and the four walk out.

"Jeremie what are you doing" Ulrich is the first to walk out.

"You're too late, I shall be reborn stronger then before"

"Uhm Ulrich I don't think that's Jeremie"

"Gee thanks Odd I didn't get that"

The two get in a fighting stance. A beep is hear from the supercomputer.

"It is done." The evil Jeremie walks past the two, throwing them away as he passes them, he does the same to Yumi. When he gets to Aelita he walks right past her without touching her. The doors shut and Aelita slams her fist against the door.

"No!"

The evil Jeremie walks out to the scanner room and steps in the middle scanner.

"Look" Ulrich points to the supercomputer monitor. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi watch as Jeremie gets scanned and transferred. Aelita is already in the elevator and in the scanner room. As the transfer stops the door opens and Jeremie falls back out.

"Oh Jeremie" Aelita falls to her knees and holds Jeremie up. The three soon join them from the elevator.

"Jeremie!" the three yell at the same time as they run to Jeremie's side.

"Jeremie what happened"

Jeremie groans "Its Xana, he found a way back" Jeremie closes his eyes. While the four look at each other in fear.

A black smoke begins to emerge from the supercomputer creating Xana's symbol in the air.

**Author's Note: Ok so i know there is no action, but its coming. I hope you like this chapter. **


	3. Spider Assault

**Before you read i just want to let you know that Xana talks in the third person. Their are a couple sections when that happens, so just be aware. Ok Enjoy.**

**...**

**...**

The group is in Jeremie's room. The day after they found about the return of the sentient program Xana. Jeremie is sitting at his desk with his head resting on it with his hands on top. Aelita is standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder. Ulrich is next to them leaning against Jeremie's dresser. Odd is sitting on Jeremie's bed with an arm on his leg. Yumi is next to him with her legs crossed.

"It's all my fault" Jeremie hides his face in his arms

"Jeremie" Aelita tries to consul him but can not fins the words

"You can't beat yourself, it was all Xana" Ulrich gives his try, keeping his cool of course.

"Can't we just shut down the supercomputer."

Jeremie turns around rather abruptly "No!" His voice gets higher and then softer. "Xana planned this, that's why he made me" Jeremie stopped himself, the thought of Xana making him do something sent shivers down his spine. A warm touch by Aelita convinced him to go on. "Xana made me create Lyoko again, but when he did, he made sure that the new sectors would have constant interaction with the internet"

"In other words?" Yumi tries to grasp what Jeremie is saying

"It means that Lyoko is on the supercomputer but draws its power from the internet. Shutting down the supercomputer would do nothing, if anything it would give him more power" Jeremie's voice gets soft again. "And it's all my fault". Jeremie hangs his head in shame.

"Wait I'm confused" Odd is the first to break the silence. "How did Xana make you do these things."

Jeremie looked up again. He put his head down ever so slightly and continued his tale of woe. "During the many times Xana had me cornered, wither in a mess of wires or controlled" Jeremie breathed in deeply still stunned by the words he has to say. "He copied little sections of his code into me, so that when the time came, he could come back"

"So what your saying is that Xana made a copy of himself inside you" Yumi again tries to comprehend what is happening

"Well uhm not exactly" Jeremie turns back to his computer "Xana was able to place a small part of his processes in my brain, so that he would be able to contact me and convince me that what I was doing was right"

"So what you're saying is that Xana acted as your conscience?" Odd is completely confused

Jeremie nods in his chair "I can still here that voice in my head" Jeremie shudders.

"That's enough" Aelita stands tall, drawing the gaze of all of the group. "It doesn't matter how or why Xana is back, all that matters is that we are all safe and together." She looks to Jeremie "And no matter what Xana tries this time, we can face it...together" She pulls Jeremie to his feet. He can't seem to look her in the eye. "And we are going to need our technical genius handy" Aelita gives off a bright smile. Jeremie smiles ever so briefly. Aelita takes his hang and puts it in hers, she holds their hands in front. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd without question bring their hands on top of Aelita's and Jeremie's.

"We are the Lyoko Warriors after all" Yumi gives off a big grin. Ulrich does the same.

"Bring it on Xana, we can handle anything you can dish" Odd starts to laugh with the biggest grin on his face. The others join, Jeremie can't help but smile and feel safe.

...

...

Xana knows that changes need to be made. While he is back from what seemed like certain death for him, this will mean nothing if he can not drive the meddling kids away, it would have been all in vain. Without his mighty puppet William, Xana will need to find a new trump card. Something new and different to drive the pathetic warriors to their needs. That will have to wait however. As of now he has an entire world to rebuild. Although he had the Jeremie create the mighty sector of Carthage , he has nothing else. Nothing but the emptiness of the digital sea. That's it. Xana would have to find a way to return to the digital sea, this internet. No where else has Xana felt more powerful. Although Xana found a way to keep the supercomputer on, he did not find the way to bring him back to the digital sea. He had completely overlooked it. He had returned, there was no mistaking that, but he had locked himself to the new Lyoko. During his time within the Jeremie he had lost the key to Lyoko. Destroyed from the multi-agent program that sent him away. Their has to be another way. A spare set in this just situation. Then it hit Xana. The lost keys, the one who is lost in Lyoko, he is the key to Xana's freedom and control of the free world.

...

...

"Tick tock, tick tock" Jeremie is lost in his thoughts. He can not bear to listen to some lesson about micro-biotic cells the Mrs. Hertz had brung up. He is far too distraught about the return of the most vile thing he has ever witnessed. Xana. The thing that sent him and his friends to the depths of darkness and back only to be brought back in because of him. He is sent back into reality when a nudge from Odd shakes him.

"Jeremie heads up"

"Huh what" Jeremie shakes his head as the entire class bursts into laughter.

"Settle down class" Mrs. Hertz was standing right in front of Jeremie. "Now Jeremie can you answer the question"

Jeremie is dumbstruck and was about to speak when the bell rings. He breathes in relief

Mrs. Hertz walks back to her desk "Very well you may leave." To her dismay she was only talking to a handful of students were still in the room. She huffs and sits down.

Jeremie leaves with Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita at his side.

"You know you can't keep doing that" Ulrich throws one strap of his backpack around shoulder

"I know, I just have a lot on my mind" Jeremie puts his head down

"I know you're bummed about Xana but you keep doing that and you'll end up like Odd"

"Hey I resent that" Odd stops and brings his hand to his chest

"Its true"

"I know but don't say it out loud" Odd runs to catch up with the rest of them.

The four make their way outside to the pavilion which has been come to be known as the popular hangout for all students. They walk over to a bench along the southern wall, Yumi is already their waiting for them.

"Hey guys" She waves as they all find seats. She looks at Ulrich for a time longer then a standard blink, Ulrich returning the glare. She shakes her head and looks back at Jeremie. "So any word from you know who"

"No and that's what I'm afraid of" Jeremie puts his head in his arms and then rises. "If Xana hasn't attacked it means that he's planning something bad"

"Or it could mean that he's given up at the thought of us" Odd raised his hand feeling brilliant

Jeremie looks at Odd with a sharp stare

"Or not, probably not" Odd slinks back down.

Jeremie goes to speak but is interrupted by a loud beep from his bag.

"Speak of the devil" Ulrich spurts out in a drab disappointed tone.

Jeremie takes out his laptop, opens it, closes it, shoves it in his bag and stands up. "Do I even have to say it"

The group doesn't say a word but slowly makes their way to the forest, and soon the manhole. They make their way to sewer and freeze as the enter the tunnel.

"Oh yeah" Odd grabs his head. "Guess we forgot that we took the stuff back" The others agree in a daze as they begin to run to the end of the sewer.

Once they reach the ladder the group pauses and starts to regain their breath. The are resting on their knees while Jeremie is the first to climb the ladder. He reaches the top and looks back down

"Come on hurry up" Jeremie disappears towards the factory as the res slowly climb out of the sewer. Odd climbs up and lays on the ground. He crashes with a grunt. "I hate that" Odd is breathing heavily

"Odd hurry up" Ulrich yells back to his friend on the floor as he slides down the rope to the landing below, joining the others. He jumps in the elevator just as the doors close.

"Gangs all here" Odd chuckles at his joke.

As soon as the doors open again, the contemplating Jeremie walks to the monitor and sits down. He types on the keyboard in front of him and then addresses his friends.

"Well I have good news and bad news"

"Whats the good news" A nervous Aelita needed something good to hear.

"Well the good news is that Xana is not launching an attack"

"And the bad news" Yumi gives off a sigh of disbelief. Knowing something bad is going to come out of Jeremie's mouth

"Well, it seems that Xana is using the power of the tower to attempt to find something in catherage"

"What's our lovable sentient program looking for this time" Odd tries to keep a tone of happiness in an uncertain time.

Jeremie sighs and looks to Odd, he responds with a simple "I don't know"

"Well" Ulrich breaks off from the group and heads for the elevator "It doesn't matter what Xana is doing, if a tower is activated it's our responsibility to shut it down" Ever since Xana was destroyed the first time Ulrich has matured greatly. He is more confident, with a increasing quality for a leader. He was becoming the strongest warrior among all of the group. Both mentally and physically.

"You're right" Jeremie types on his computer and sighs "Get to the scanners, I'll send you to Lyoko".

The group piles in the elevator as they have done so many time before.

As it goes down Jeremie tilts his head down. The light from the screen created a blank disk within his glasses, blocking his eyes from view. "I never wanted them to go back" Jeremie continues to type as Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi step into the scanners. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi." Even after so long everyone knew what to do during the process. Even a year in retirement couldn't slow them down. It was in their blood.

A surge of light surrounds the three and they are sent back to the place they all secretly longed to return to. Three wire-frames hovered above the blue platform of Carthage. Particles soon came to life and the warriors emerged back into the battlefield. Aelita was not far behind.

"Looks like nothing has changed" Ulrich speaks out as he grabs hold of his twin swords again. He was right not much has changed. Odd was still a big purple cat, Yumi was still a Japanese geisha, Ulrich was still a swordsman and Aelita was still the pink princess. Almost nothing has changed.

Aelita looks around "Jeremie where are we"

"You are in a new version of Carthage."

"Really. It looks smaller" Odd glances around

"It's the same as before, now get ready the doors are about to open" As if on cue, two pieces of the blue wall in front of them opens up, showing a long curving hall. The group begins to run down it. Ulrich is taking point. As he reaches the end of the hall he freezes.

"Ulrich whats wrong" Yumi is the second one to reach the end. She joins Ulrich in shock

"Oh my god" Jeremie's fearful voice is heard overhead.

In front of the group was a very large open room. In the corner of the room was a large group of monsters. New monsters, fast monsters. These new creatures were attacking the wall, a cause can not be determined.

"What are we waiting for" Odd and Aelita finally make it to the exit when they witness the new creations. As the four finally get together, the creatures stop attacking the wall and turn to our heroes, simultaneously.

The creatures were four feet tall. With a tall capsule like base as their entire body. Xana's mark was clear on the top. A thin opening in the middle of the creatures showed two white dots. The curving end of the monster sprouted four black thin spider- like legs

The group is standing in fear. Odd pushes Ulrich forward. "Well you first"

"Gee thanks" Ulrich takes out his swords and rushes towards the monsters. He meets one and destroys it with two slashes of his sword. The creatures haven't moved. The creatures look back and forth to each other. Ulrich turns around "These guys aren't that tough". Once he stops talking the massive group of the monsters rushed towards him shooting lasers. After a few shots Ulrich begins to devirtualize

"Uh Jeremie little help here" Yumi starts to look for a way out

"Right, take the entrance on your left. Hurry"

"What do you think we are doing" Odd rushes the two girls through the door before they are ambushed.

Following Jeremie's instructions, the group of three turn left and right, left and right until they reach a fork in the road

"Uh Jeremie what now" Odd turns around and fires some laser arrows toward the group of monsters

"Ok Ok uhm" Jeremie types franticly at the keys

"Laser arrow" Odd fires another bolt from his wrist. A blast from the monsters sends Odd on his back in between the two girls. Odd smiles at them before doing a back flip and firing more bolts.

"Jeremie they're getting closer." Aelita's voice is filled with fear

"I got it take a right, then go straight down. That should get you to the tower."

The two girls rush down the hall, Yumi looks behind finding Odd being devirtualized. "Hurry Aelita, get to the tower" Yumi takes out her fans and attempts to slow the mob down, with little effect.

Aelita runs through the maze of catherage, trying to get to the tower before the mob gets her. After a few hits from the lasers she makes it to the tower. As she phases through the tower she turns and finds a faint image of boy. Blurry she dismissed it as exhaustion and continued to deactivate the tower. She inputs the code: Lyoko and the monitors along the entirety of the inside of the tower fall into the black abyss below. Deactivating it.

A few hours later the group is sitting on their signature bench talking about the events of the day. Xana being the only thing on their minds

"So I guess Xana got some new toys" Ulrich chuckles a little and waits for someone's response

"But what was he looking for" Jeremie starts to get lost in thought

"Forget it for now, and come on it's meatball night in the cafeteria" Odd began to drool in grave anticipation

Ulrich's stomach began to growl "Yeah food sounds good right about now" He grabs his stomach

"None for me thanks, I want to start to work on finding out what Xana was doing" Jeremie runs off "See you guys tomorrow" his voice trails off

"Yeah I got to go too." Yumi walks off "Bye" She waves back and gives a little smile

"Come on Odd lets go eat" Ulrich gets up.

"Yes finally" Odd runs as fast as he can toward the cafeteria

Ulrich shakes his head and turns to Aelita "You coming?"

Aelita comes out of her daze "Huh? What? Yeah sorry lets go" The two begin to walk.

Xana should have known. As magnificent as his new creations were, they will have no chance to defeat the meddling creatures called earthlings. Xana will need a new more powerful army, one that will leave the group in pieces. Yes, to be free Xana must create new more powerful subjects. Ones that will obey and destroy without any question. Xana just has to make it. Xana laughs at the fact of the earthlings attempt to stop him. They will fall, Xana will make sure of that.

Aelita is sleeping in her bed. She is dreaming when she is woken up by a voice. A faint voice, an almost whisper. "Aelita" it says in a small whisper. She shoots up and turns a light on to find no one. She goes back to sleep. Still shaken by the voice. The whisper that creeped into her thoughts "Aelita..." The voice soon disappears


	4. New Clues

Aelita is tossing and turning in her bed. Flashes of Lyoko and Xana reside in her mind. She soon see's the adventures they have had in lyoko. Soon those images fade and a brand new one appears. Aelita see's a boy, a boy who looked just like her when she was in lyoko, only in red. The figure reaches out to her but when she goes to touch his hand, Xana's monsters show up, sending the boy running away. Aelita calls out and tries to get him back, but it has no effect. The boy is soon gone and Aelita wakes up.

Aelita sits up and grabs her head. "What is going on" she whispers to herself before getting dressed and walking outside. It was Sunday so she didn't have any classes, but she certainly didn't feel like staying in Kadic for the day. She needed a place to think, somewhere quiet, somewhere secluded.

"The factory" she said to herself. Without a word to anyone she took off for the factory once more.

Jeremie had once again lost all sleep working on his computer. The return of Xana really did a number on Jeremie, his worst enemy had returned, and it was his fault. Jeremie had been working seemingly non-stop to reverse everything. Xana unfortunately made it impossible for him. For now, until Jeremie can find a way to destroy Xana, he must slow him down. This meant upgrading his friends, no matter how long it took.

Jeremie is face down with the side of his face pressed against the computer. Light from the window shines off his glasses. He slowly walks up and stretches. He fixes his glasses and focuses on the computer again. After a few nods and gestures he starts to type again. He doesn't stop as Odd and Ulrich make their way into the room

"Hey Jeremie" Ulrich walks up to Jeremie and puts a hand on his shoulder. "What are you working on?"

"Just something to help you guys in Lyoko"

"You know Jeremie you have been way too into this ever since Xana came back. You need to relax."Odd sits on Jeremie's bed

"Not until I can find a way to defeat Xana"

"Well until then why don't you at least come eat breakfast" Ulrich pulled on Jeremie

"Fine" Jeremie gave up, he knew he needed a break, plus he was hungry.

"Finally lets get going" Odd sprung off the bed and went into the hall

Jeremie put his laptop into his bag and followed the two into the hall. "So have either of you seen Aelita today" his curiosity got the better of him.

"No I thought she was with you but" Ulrich stops to think a little bit.

"We should find her" Jeremie started to look back.

"She's fine, besides where is she going to go" Odd added

"I guess" Jeremie continued to walk.

After a regular breakfast the three went outside and found Yumi already waiting for them.

"Hey guys." She looks around. "Where's Aelita"

"I don't know" said Jeremie looking puzzled

"Maybe she went to the factory" inquired Ulrich

"Its a good enough place as any" Jeremie began to led the group back into the factory.

...

...

Aelita walks around the scanner room and sits down in one of the scanners. "I can't believe it's happening all over again. I thought I was done with this. I don't even have my dad to help me this time." Aelita resists some tears and puts her head down. A vague memory of her father shows up. She continues to think about him until she hears those familiar voices once again. She stands up, fixes herself and gets into the elevator to meet her friends

"Hi" waves Aelita as she gets out of the elevator and walks over to Jeremie again.

"Where have you been? We were looking for you" Jeremie met her halfway.

"Just here" She smiles a faint smile

Jeremie nods and walks over to the supercomputer and begins to type. "Well while we are all here, there's something I need to show you" He motions the group over.

"What is it" Yumi glances at the screen.

"Well do you guys remember when Xana had all those"

Odd cuts Jeremie off "Spiders"

"Yes thank you. Spiders in sector five. How they were digging for something?"

"Yes but what was it" Aelita becomes intrigued.

"I don't exactly know but there is some code that doesn't exactly fit in that section. Xana knows something is there, and whatever it is he wants it out of the picture"

"So I guess that means we have to go get it" Ulrich said feeling like a leader

"Trust me I have been working on it."

Ulrich slumps back feeling discouraged.

"But Jeremie what could it be" Yumi takes a step back.

Jeremie stops typing and turns to the group. "I'm sorry but I haven't the slightest idea."

"Well whatever it is its the key to beating Xana"

"Really Odd how do you figure" Jeremie sits back waiting for the reason.

"Elementary my dear Jeremie. Remember when Xana needed Aelita and he spent all that time trying to get to her. Its the same thing here. If whatever that is has something to do with Xana, you know its what we need to get"

"Odd that actually sounds smart" Ulrich looks at the others shocked.

"Well yes Odd that is a very good point" Jeremie turns back to the monitor again. "I need time to work on it though"

"What are we supposed to do until then" Yumi grabs the attention of the rest of them.

"Why don't we head to Sector five?" asked Aelita

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean we don't know what Xana is capable of right now" Jeremie once again turns around.

"It's better then doing nothing around here"

Feeling out voted Jeremie turned to the computer and began to type again. "Head to the scanners"

"Adventure" yelled out Odd as he went towards the elevator.

Once they were in the scanners Jeremie began to type. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita"

The images of their virtual selves appeared on the screen. "Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita. Virtualization" With a press of the key lights begin to flash in the scanners sending the three to Lyoko. Their wire-frames appear on the same blue dome they have seen so many times before.

...

...

"And back we go" Ulrich waits for Yumi.

Soon as Yumi returns to Lyoko the four await Jeremie's instructions

"Ok guys the doors are about to open, head through and get to the elevator"

"Right" Ulrich takes point as leader and rushes through the door as soon as it opens. The winding path leads to a simple exit. Door ways lead left and right.

"Jeremie we're waiting" Odd looks back and forth.

"I've never seen this before" Jeremie types on his computer. "Take the left"

The four are whisked into a whole new room. One with large rectangular platforms, multiple, of many shapes and sizes, with the faint image of a door in the distance.

"Well this doesn't look that hard" Odd looks over the edge and jumps to a large platform ahead of him. "Come on first one there wins" Odd starts to run but is stopped by something that flew past him.

"Did you guys see that" he yells back.

Odd is startled by the same thing again. "Jeremie what is this thing"

"What is what? I can't see anything"

Just then a snake pops out and attacks Odd with a laser. It is long and green, barely tall enough to reach

Odd's hip. Its face is mechanical and Xana's symbol is highlighted in red on the head

"That what is it" Odd grabs his chest

The three others jump onto the same platform as Odd and take out their weapons. More snakes begin to jump out at the four. Lasers begin to fly all around the group. Odd is soon devirtualized.

"Jeremie what are these things" Ulrich is having a hard time deflecting all the shots.

"Uh uh." Jeremie is typing franticly at his keys. An image of a snake comes on his screen. "Its one of Xana's new toys. 40 life points each. These guys can pack a punch"

"Their pretty fast too" Yumi jumps to another platform.

"You guys have to get out of there" Jeremie types again.

"What do you think we are trying to do" Ulrich does a back flip onto the platform with Yumi.

Aelita waves her hand over her wrist revealing her pink see through wings. She takes off to get away from the snakes. Creepers begin to crawl out of the sector.

"Seems Xana doesn't want us here" Ulrich destroys one snake while deflecting a blast from another.

Aelita sets down on the platform with Ulrich. Before she can destroy a snake Yumi gets devirtualized from another blast.

"Jeremie we can use a little help here" Ulrich and Aelita face back to back.

"There's nothing I can do" Jeremie holds his head

...

...

As the creatures swarm towards Aelita and Ulrich take a look at each other. As the creatures get closer a red orb floats down next to Aelita and Ulrich. The orb is no bigger then one of Aelita's energy fields. The orb expands driving the creeper and snakes back down the abyss.

"Jeremie what is this thing" Aelita walks closer to the orb.

"I don't know but it's amazing. It somehow is able to drive the monsters away" Jeremie types once more. Eager to find out what the orb was.

As Aelita puts her hands around the orb it collapses into itself, leaving not a single trace.

"Hold on I'm bringing you guys back" Jeremie's voice resonated from the deep walls of Lyoko.

Aelita stares at her hands as she awaits the devirtualization.

Afterwards the gang is still in the factory wondering about their next move.

"Xana is getting more powerful" Jeremie slumps back in his chair

"Well you said he is drawing power from the internet. Maybe that's why" said Ulrich

"Can't we find a way to shut Xana off" added in Yumi

"I've been trying. Everyday I code and research trying to find a way to shut Xana off forever" Jeremie gets up and faces the hologram map of lyoko. "I can't"

"Listen Einstein. We know we you can find a way to beat Xana. It's just gonna take you a little while" Ulrich puts a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah Jeremie. We can handle Xana for now, you just focus on erasing him for good" Odd crosses his arms and puts them behind his head.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right" As Jeremie turns around a flash of red appears on his computer

"Jeremie something is going on with the supercomputer" Yumi runs to the screen and watches as Jeremie sits down to type.

"What is it Jeremie" Aelita runs to Jeremie's side

"I don't know, it seems that something is restoring code to lyoko. But I don't know what"

The screen turns red again and soon a beep is heard

"What is that" Jeremie types with great curiosity until he pulls up a menu. He reads it to the group. "Lyoko backup initiated? I never heard of that" Jeremie is in shock when new windows open up showing sectors.

The group watches as the map returns to a previous state. As the sectors regain their positions on the map Jeremie ceases to shut his mouth in awe.

"Jeremie what just happened" Odd begins to scratch his head.

"It seems as some program in Lyoko activated a protocol restoring Lyoko to a previous state."

"And in English" inquired Ulrich

"Something from inside Lyoko restored the sectors"

"But how" Aelita tried to comprehend the new information on the screen.

"I. Hey something is coming through the scanners" Jeremie jumps off his chair and runs to the elevator The others follow and get into the elevator as it closes.

"Ok can someone tell me what is going on?"

Jeremie ignores Odd's plight as he gets to the scanner and opens it.

"Huh whats this" Jeremie picks up a thin red bracelet from inside the scanner. He passes it to Yumi.

"Hey it says Aelita on the outside" She rubs over the name and hands it to Aelita.

"But how" Aelita grabs the bracelet and holds it in her hands

"It looks like the one you wear in Lyoko" Ulrich points out.

"I know but how is this possible"

The group turns to Jeremie. Only to find out he is in shock as well.

"Something on Lyoko is trying to help us. The only thing is what is it" Jeremie becomes deep in thought as the others stare intently at the bracelet.

...

...

**Author's note: Ok here it is. Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think about it**


	5. Arguments, plans, and kisses

**Author's Note: First off Happy new year to you my faithful readers. New year starts a new chapter. There's a lot happening in this chapter i hope you like it.**

Kadic Academy

Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich are standing by the vending machines talking about the various goings on at Kadic. They watch as Jeremie walks up to them dragging his feet

"Looks like someone didn't sleep last night" Ulrich raised his eyebrow

"What makes you say that?" Jeremie walks up to the vending machine and inserts a coin

"Well the space bar imprint on your cheek is a good indicator" Odd laughs

"Yes well as a matter of fact no I did not get a lot of sleep last night" Jeremie rubs his cheek

"What were you working on?" asks Yumi

Jeremie pushes up his glasses "I was working on a decoding program so we could finally figure out what Xana is looking for in Lyoko"

"Do you think it will work?" Asks Aelita

"I think it will, but we'll never know until I have a chance to test it"

"When are we going to be able to test it?" Wondered Ulrich

"I don't know maybe next week or something. There's a lot to code"

..

The school bell is heard

"Come on we better get to class" Jeremie begins to walk with Aelita and Odd right behind him.

"You coming Ulrich" Odd yells back

"You guys go without me, I got something to do"

Odd shrugs his shoulders and runs ahead. Ulrich turns to Yumi

"So Yumi uhm I was wondering" Ulrich grabbed the back of his head, each word he could mumble began to shake

"Yes Ulrich" She brushes her hair away from her face

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to uhm" Ulrich's words shook him with every moment

Yumi awaits a response

As Ulrich opens his mouth, as if on cue, William appears next to the two. Forcing Ulrich's mouth to shut.

"Hey Yumi ready to go to class" William smiles at Yumi ignorant of the scowl he was getting.

"Well I had something to do before"She looks at Ulrich

"I'll talk to you later Yumi" Ulrich shoves his hands in his pockets and walked away

Yumi tried to reach out for him but with no avail.

"So ready to go?"

Without responding Yumi walks to her class, with William running close behind her.

..

..

Kadic Academy: Ms. Hertz class

"So where have you been?" Asks Odd as Ulrich sits down next to him

"I don't want to talk about it" Ulrich's scowl wouldn't fade away

"Come on, talk to your old buddy Odd" Odd began to poke Ulrich

"Knock it off Odd" Ulrich brushes Odd away.

Odd leaned back and looked to Jeremie for an answer. Jeremie just shrugged. Odd put his head down to listen to the new nonsense Ms. Hertz decided to share today.

..

..

How could Xana be so foolish. Of course those pathetic Lyoko Warriors would get help from him. If they find a way to get into contact with him, it will make Xana's life even more difficult. Xana must find a way to stop those worthless earthlings from getting in Xana's way. While Xana works on conquering this world, these interruptions need to stop.

..

..

Kadic Academy: Lunchroom

In the lunchroom, the lyoko warriors are enjoying their lunch as a group again.

"So how is everyone's day" Aelita broke their silence

Various replies answers her question

They continue to eat when William arrives at the table

"Hey guys" he attempts to put on a smile

"Hi William" Jeremie replies before moving over to make room for him

"What do you want" Ulrich's jealousy getting the better of him

William glared at Ulrich before starting. "Well I want to know what is going on. You guys have been disappearing a lot lately and I want to know why" He crosses his arms

Jeremie and Aelita give each other a worried look before looking at the group.

William raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Well"

"Why should we trust you again" Ulrich was the first to speak up

Yumi gave him a shove "He has a point William. Last time we did it didn't turn out too well"

"More like completely tragic" Odd shoves more food in his mouth

"And how was that my fault?" Williams voice rose "How was I supposed to know any of that was going to happen" Williams anger is clear now. He gets up and walks away from the group before going any farther

"We can not let him in the group again" Ulrich's jealously in full force

"Ulrich while I share the same feelings, it might not be a bad idea to bring William back in" Jeremie began to think about the possible outcomes

"And why's that Jeremie. He almost cost us Lyoko last time he tried to help" Odd lifts his fork up to his mouth dripping in food

"Xana's back with a vengeance and you know that. I just think having William on our side might give us the edge we need to finally defeat him"

"Sorry Jeremie but I'm on their side. I don't think William should be allowed back" Yumi crosses her arms as Odd and Ulrich high five over her head

Jeremie sighs. "What do you think Aelita?" He turns to face her

"Well I don't know. He is a very capable fight on Lyoko we know that. But he is very reckless and doesn't listen to orders. I just don't know"

Jeremie turns back to the group. Feeling outplayed

"Sorry Jeremie we win this time" Ulrich laughs and waits for the split second when Odd joins in

After lunch Jeremie splits from the group and heads inside. He waits near the schools track field. After a few moments William walks up to him.

..

"So what did they say?"

"I tried William, they voted against you"

"Man" William kicks dirt off the ground "Why can't they just let me help"

Jeremie tried to speak, but he had no answer to Williams questions

"I want to defeat Xana, get back at him for what he did"

"I know you do. That's all I want to do. I know Xana isn't going to be easy to defeat this time around. I know you would be a good advantage against him."

"But the group said no. You know I just don't understand why you don't just say I'm going to be in the group again. Aren't you the leader"

"We're a team William"

"But you lead the team, why can't you just say how things are going to happen"

"Because not how I lead a team" Jeremie started to get angry. "Listen I'm sorry but you just have to wait until the group thinks you are ready to join us again." Jeremie starts to walk away

"When will that be? When Xana wins?" William yells back

Jeremie clenched his fists and stopped. He turned back to William. "Once you see why they don't want you in the group, the better" Jeremie turned around and walked away from William

William turned in a huff and walked in the other direction.

..

"What a scoop" Milly writes in her little notepad

"What do you think they were fighting about?" Tamiya closes her camera

"Jeremie probably wants to be the cool guy in school and William is in the way. Milly begins to walk with her head in the clouds

Tamiya runs after her. "I don't think that was why"

They they continue to argue as they run back to Kadic

..

As the final bell rings Jeremie walks out to find his friends

"Hey everyone"

"So Jeremie what were you talking to William about?" Ulrich crosses his arms

"Wh-what are you talking about" Jeremie grabs his collar nervously

"You tell us" Yumi throws the Kadic News at Jeremie

After fumbling to catch it Jeremie reads the front page. "Brains vs Brawn?"

"Jeremie what were you and William talking about?" Aelita walks next to Jeremie

Jeremie looks at the group and sighs in defeat. "Ok well I was talking to William about the group"

"What did you tell him" Ulrich begins to take charge

"Nothing, I swear" Jeremie waves his hands in front of his face trying to get the others to believe him.

"What were you talking about Jeremie?" Aelita places a hand on Jeremie's shoulder

"Ok" Jeremie takes a deep breath and gives in. "I thought that William needed another chance. With Xana back I figured we could use all the help we could get. After you guys decided against letting him I went to tell him. That's what the fight was about" Jeremie finished and took a deep breath

"Jeremie you know he can't be trusted"Yumi tries to argue with the little genius

"He could be, we just need to give him another chance" Jeremie replies back

"No way, there's too much of a risk" Odd shakes his head

"For once I agree with Odd." Aelita turns to Jeremie "William is too much of a flight risk, he's too headstrong."

"Ok I understand. William isn't the best choice for us right now." Jeremie looks at his watch. "I got to get to the factory, I have some programs to go over before dinner"

"Do you need any help" asked Aelita while rubbing her arm with anxiety.

Jeremie's first instinct was to say no but as he glanced at Odd he decided against it. "Sure"

Aelita stifled a giggle and ran up next to Jeremie.

While the two head off to the factory, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stay to talk.

Ulrich walks over to a wall and leans to it. Odd and Yumi follow.

"So what do you guys think about Jeremie trying to get William back into the group." Ulrich looks up for an answer, although only wanting one from Yumi

Yumi leans next to Ulrich. "As much as I'm against it, I can see where Jeremie is coming from"

"William is one thing, William on Xana's side is another" Odd points out.

..

Herb, Nicolas, and Sissi began to walk down the halls of Kadic Academy.

Sissi looking for the first excuse to ditch her followers like a bad cold.

"So Sissi do think I should change my hair" Herb started to arrange and move his hair.

"I don't care now leave me alone" Sissi broke off and walked over to Ulrich. Leaving Herb aggravated, he then walked in the opposite direction grumbling something as he walked.

Nicolas feeling dumbfounded shrugged his shoulder and continued straight down the hall.

..

..

At the factory: Computer Room

"Come on Aelita give them back" Jeremie is chasing Aelita around the room to try and get his glasses back. Giving a smirk the whole way

"You'll get them back. Just catch me" Aelita winks at Jeremie. Once Jeremie was close to reaching her, Aelita turned around. Stopping Jeremie inches in front of her. "Here you go" Aelita puts Jeremie's glasses on his face, watching him blush.

"Thanks" Jeremie fixes himself before realizing how close he was to Aelita

Aelita doing likewise

"I would have caught you" Jeremie says rather sheepishly

"I know" Aelita blushes and grabs Jeremie's hands. "Maybe it's all part of my secret plan" Aelita leans closer to Jeremie

"Y-you have a secret plan" Jeremie clears his throat "_Ok Jeremie just stay calm" _He thinks to himself

"Of course" Aelita leans in closer to Jeremie

"_Don't blow it Jeremie! Don't blow it!" _Jeremie's inside voice begins to yell

Aelita leans in more and kisses Jeremie. A surge of emotions rushed through her. Jeremie kisses her back, experiencing all the emotions

Their kiss turned into a smile close together.

"Did you like my plan?" Asked Aelita blushing

"Yeah, it was very well planned out" Jeremie blushed at his words

Aelita smiled at Jeremie and looked up at Jeremie with her light green eyes.

The two stay within each others embrace until the supercomputer began to beep.

Jeremie groans "Xana has the worst timing"

Aelita giggles "Come on Einstein we have work to do" Aelita breaks apart from Jeremie smiling

Jeremie sighs and walks over to the computer

Jeremie begins to type. "Looks like Xana activated a tower"

"Do you know where?" Aelita grabs onto the back on Jeremie's chair and leans towards the screen.

"Forest Sector. I'll call Yumi"

..

..

Back at Kadic

Sissi, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are walking through the halls at Kadic

"Come on why can't I be part of your group" Sissi whines

"Sissi you have tried to break our group apart from day one" Ulrich glares at Sissi

"I said I was sorry" Sissi said very sarcastic

Yumi rolls her eyes and picks up her phone "Hello. Jeremie. Ok we'll be right there"

Odd jumps in front of Yumi. "Time to go?"

Yumi nods her head. "Ulrich"

"Ok, lets go" Ulrich starts to run toward the forest

"Ulrich! Where are you going" Sissi stomps her feet

"No where" Ulrich yells back as he gets to the forest

At the Factory: Computer lab

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi arrive and run toward Jeremie and Aelita

"Whats Xana up to this time" Yumi is the first to get to the monitor

"I don't know, but it's not going to be good for us. Get to the scanners" Jeremie begins to type

The group runs to the elevator

"I'm ready for you Xana" Jeremie types furiously on his keyboard

Factory: Scanner Room

Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd step into the scanners

"See you on the other side" Yumi waves to her friends

Factory: Computer lab

"Scanner Aelita, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Transfer. Virtualization"

Jeremie is stopped at his monitor by a new error. "Wait what's going on" He tries to figure out what the problem is.

Factory:Scanner Room

"Jeremie what's going on up there" Yumi begins to get impatient

Jeremie's voice is heard from above. "I don't know, I think something is trying to get through the scanner"

The scanner in front of Yumi opens up with smoke engulfing the room.

"Jeremie what's going on"

"I don't know"

Once the smoke clears Yumi looks around the room but finds nothing. "Jeremie" Her voice gets nervous. As she looks up at the ceiling, a tentacle swings down and throws her across the room knocking her out.

"Uh Yumi...Yumi are you there?"

On Lyoko

"Jeremie what's going on up here" Ulrich puts his hands on his swords

"Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing" Odd lays down against a tree

Factory: Computer lab

"Something is wrong Yumi is not answering"

"What! Why!" Ulrich's voice became worried from the screen

"I don't..." Jeremie is cut off by a noise behind him. The tentacle grabs Jeremie and throws him across the room. The creature screeches and heads to the elevator. As if knowing what to do the creature steps inside and presses the button to ascend.

Lyoko: Forest Sector

"Something is wrong, Jeremie isn't answering" Aelita runs to meet Odd and Ulrich

"Jeremie!" Odd yells out "I think so too"

Ulrich glares at Odd "Yumi is in trouble too. Odd devirtualize me"

"Not so fast what if we need you here" Odd crosses his paws

"We can't take a chance Jeremie isn't answering, Xana is up to no good"

"He's right Odd, we can't take a chance" Aelita agrees

"You lovebirds are all the same" Odd devirtualizes Ulrich before he could reply

Aelita raises her eyebrow at Odd

Odd shrugs his shoulders "What?" he asks innocently

Factory: Scanner Room

Ulrich steps out of the scanner and finds Yumi. He runs to her side. "Yumi! Are you ok?"

She moans

Ulrich helps her up and gets into the elevator.

Once he gets to the computer lab he finds Jeremie. "What is going on" Ulrich walks over to Jeremie and leans the both of his friends on the wall. "Jeremie what happened"

"Its.. the" Jeremie started to fade in and out

"The what?" Ulrich shook Jeremie

"The Scyphozoa. Kadic" Jeremie then drifted into unconsciousness.

Ulrich leaned Yumi and Jeremie against each other and ran to the monitor

"Odd! Aelita!"

"Ulrich what's going on?"

"Aelita the Scyphozoa is out and headed for Kadic"

"Oh no!, What about Jeremie, and Yumi?"

"Their hurt, but I think they'll be ok. I got to get to the school"

"Ok, tell us which direction the tower is in"

"Uhh" Ulrich types "It's to the east"

Ulrich jumps outs of the seat and runs to the elevator.

Lyoko: Forest Sector

"Come on Odd lets go. Jeremie is in trouble, and uhm so is everyone else" If Aelita was on earth she would have two bright red cheeks

"Whatever you say Princess" Odd and Aelita start to run toward the direction of the tower.

..

Forest near Kadic

Ulrich climbs out of the manhole and starts to run to the school

As he approaches he notices the cries of his fellow students. Once he reaches the campus he finds the scyphozoa running ramped through the school. As if looking for something

..

Lyoko: Forest Sector

Odd and Aelita finally come to the activated tower. It is guarded by two tarantulas.

"Ok here's the plan, I'll distract them while you run to the tower"

Aelita nods and hides to wait for Odd's signal.

Odd runs towards the two tarantulas "Laser arrow!"

Kadic Academy

The scyphozoa has Herb, Sissi, and Nicolas cornered. The three are yelling in fear, Sissi's being the loudest

Ulrich runs up the scyphozoa, he throws a rock at it to try and lead it away.

The scyphozoa screeches and chases Ulrich

"Not this time Stern" Herb runs after the scyphozoa and Ulrich

"Where are you going you idiot!" Sissi yells at Herb

..

Lyoko: Forest Sector

Odd has one tarantula left. While he is doing a good job dodging the lasers, he has lost almost all of his life points.

"Ready Aelita. Go!" Odd jumps toward the tarantula and runs away.

The tarantula fires a few shots at Odd, devirtualizing him

Aelita waves her hand over her wrist, revealing her wings. She took to the sky to try to get away.

..

Factory: Scanner Room

Odd gets out of the scanner and bangs his fist in frustration. He runs to the elevator and gets inside

..

Kadic Academy

"What are you doing Herb, this isn't a joke" Ulrich yells at Herb, while trying to defeat the scyphozoa

"No, I'm going to be the hero this time" Herb runs at the scyphozoa. After a few futile tries to hit a tentacle, the scyphozoa grabs Herb and began to glow around Herb

..

Factory: Computer Lab

Odd runs to Jeremie and shakes him. "Jeremie! Jeremie wake up!"

Jeremie finally woke up after a few slaps "The scyphozoa!"

"Ulrich's taking care of it"

Jeremie limps to the computer with the help of Odd

"Aelita!"

"Jeremie you're ok!"

"I am but you need to deactivate the tower"

"I'm on it"

..

Lyoko:Forest Sector

"Energy Field" Aelita fires an orb at the tarantula devirtualizing it. She runs to the tower

Kadic

The scyphozoa stops glowing with Herb and drops him to the floor. After throwing Ulrich one more time, the scyphozoa began to move away

Ulrich groans in pain while Sissi runs to him.

..

Lyoko: Inside tower

"Tower deactivated" Aelita watches as the monitors around her fade

..

Lyoko: Computer Lab

"Return to the past now" As Jeremie speaks those familiar words again, a white bubble comes out of the supercomputer and engulfs the factory

Kadic: Hours early

"What do you think the scyphozoa wanted with Herb" Ulrich shoves his hands in his pockets

"I don't know. We'll have to keep watch on him"

The group watches Herb as he walks through the halls alone, with an evil smile on his face.


End file.
